Dancing In The Moonlight
by Mordori
Summary: It is Krillan and 18's first anniversary. What will their night be like? Read and find out! Please R&R! Thank you.
1. Gifts Galore

A loud, gong like noise rang inside Krillan and 18's two story house, which was shortly followed with the silence of expectance. Krillan raced down the stairs to answer the door, praying that he would get there before his wife. Upon opening the door, the martial artist was greeted by a massive bouquet of cerulean and cherry roses. The delivery lady beamed with positively happiness as she handed over the flora. Delighted, Krillan accepted them, and then passed her the money. Quietly wishing him good luck for his special day, the woman departed hurriedly, making sure that she was not seen. Her uniform rustled in the gentle breeze as she strolled to the delivery van.

Closing the door briskly, Krillan rushed to get the flowers in a hiding place until they were needed. He had been planning this day for weeks, heck, months! Every detail needed to be smoothed out with the most precise clothing iron. Today was his and 18's one year anniversary, and he required that it be just right.

The roses were just for starters. They took Krillan a couple of weeks to hunt down. On top of that, he had to find a diner whose food would be more than scrumptious. The restaurant must have food that was so succulent; any thirst would be forgotten of. After asking around for advice, it was decided that the Château Fleur was the appropriate place for the occasion. Expensive as it was, Krillan believed that no price could be put on love. After eating their meals, they would dance the night away to a respectable orchestra that has been boasting its talent to anyone who cared to listen long enough. But, better than the flowers, better than the diner, better than the dance, that night would hold the most fabulous event Mother Nature could provide, for that night would be a full moon, but no ordinary full moon. Oh no, this was a special moon. It was rumored that every three thousand years, the moon would turn an almost azure color. 18 fawned over the moon, and this would put her over the edge.

"Who was that, honey?" a sensual voice called from upstairs. This voiced belonged to the unsuspecting person, 18.

"Just a door-to-door salesman, dear. Nobody important." Krillan replied with a sigh of relief. Good, she didn't see who it was, Krillan thought to himself.

Krillan walked back up the stairs to his study where he had been doing work before the flowers came. Waiting in his office, 18 stood with her lithe figure. While he was downstairs, 18 must have opened up the windows, because a refreshing draft of air blew through the room, making papers shiver. His wife was interrogating him while he pounded on the keyboard, trying to make him tell her what he had planned for their anniversary. She tempted him with lustful thoughts, the begged him, and she went as far to threaten him with a divorce if he didn't tell her. However, with the years of training in patience, Krillan was able to withstand this barrage of tactics.

Finally, sensing that the time was right, Krillan decided to tell her the gift, but only if she followed him downstairs to the roses.

"Aww! Come on! I want to know now!" 18 whined as if she were a child.

"I know, I know, but you have to follow me first." Krillan teased.

Krillan walked extremely slow, firing 18's urgency to see what she got. Getting impatient, she hollered at her husband to hurry up. Laughing, Krillan picked up his pace and they walked hand in hand through their house to where Krillan concealed gift number one.

Kissing her gently on the cheek, he asked her to close her eyes and not to peak. Only after receiving her word that she wouldn't peak, he quickly pulled the flowers from their place. Holding them in front of himself, he told her that she could look.

Dropping her hands to her sides, 18 opened her eyes and was enchanted by the bouquet of sweetness. Taking the bunch of flowers, she shrieked with glee and took in a lungful of their enrapturing fragrance. The smell was enough to elicit another shriek.

"Thank you! They are beautiful!" 18 whispered in her husband's ear.

"No, they're not. In comparison with you, they hardly rise above acceptable. Now, this is only the beginning. Darling, if you're willing, would you accompany me on a night of everlasting bliss?" Krillan whispered back.

"I can't think of any other thing I'd rather do on our anniversary." 18 said as a tear fell from her crystal-blue eye.

With her response, they embraced each other tightly, glad to have each other, and no other.

After hugging for what seemed an eternity, they broke apart hesitantly with Krillan advising 18 to go and have a look in her closet. She needed to get ready for their night, and gift number two was waiting for her. Happiness was erupting from her body as she bolted from the room and to her extravagant walk-in closet. Looking high and low, 18 found a little box that was wrapped in a royal blue covering. On it was a card that read, "Happy Anniversary, my love." Below the schmaltzy note was Krillan's signature. Ripping through the gift wrapping, 18 discovered a majestic purple dress in the box.

Stepping out of her jeans and worn t-shirt, 18 slipped into the dress and gazed deeply into the mirror, taking in the glorious sight.

"Hmm. Don't you look pretty? Are you going to dance barefoot, or what?" Krillan said as he watched her from the doorway.

Coming of her entranced state, 18 realized that she didn't have any shoes to go with her gift.

"Why don't you check under the bed." Krillan said slyly, almost as if reading her mind.

Looking at her husband with a curious smile, she obeyed him. Stooping to look beneath their bed, she caught sight of another box. Bringing it up off of the ground, she sat on the bed and placed the gift in her lap. This box had no card, but it was wrapped in the same paper as the previous one. Opening the present, 18 pulled out a pair of high-heeled shoes, and they were the same color as the dress she wore.

"Honey, these are wonderful! Thank you!" 18 cried.

"Only the best for the best." Krillan informed his wife as he walked over to sit with her.

"Whew! You stink! Maybe I should give this to you before we leave." Krillan said while pulling his drawer open and retrieving a bottle of perfume. It was clear in color, and the name was something fancy. 18 marveled at the gift, knowing that it was of an expensive brand name.

"There we go. Now you can go out in public." Krillan joked as 18 gave him a playful punch on the shoulder.

"Krillan, these are all wonderful gifts, but how did you afford all of them? They must have cost us a fortune!" 18 asked.

"Don't you worry about finances. I've been saving up for a while, and there were a few people who needed to pay back." Krillan said, thinking of Master Roshi.

"Although, your neck does look a little bare. Shall we add a little décor?" Krillan asked as he pulled a box from his pocket.

Taking the gift, 18 opened it to find a pure silver necklace that had diamonds embedded in it. Krillan pulled it from the box and carefully laid it around her head.

"There! Now look at you! I didn't think it was possible, but you've increased in beauty!" Krillan exclaimed.

"Oh, you… I love you, Krillan." 18 said.

"And I you." was his response.


	2. The Château Fleur

It was seven o'clock, so the lovely couple known as Krillan and 18 walked to the Château Fleur, although 18 had no idea that that was where they were going.

Krillan was dressed in a tuxedo that suited him. It contrasted nicely with his pleasant summer tan. His head glowed as the setting sun casts its final rays of solar light. His glossy, black dress shoes lightly tapped as they fell on the concrete walkway. Krillan wanted to bring his top hat and cane, but 18 wouldn't allow it. With an air of defeat, and a quiet, "Yes, dear," he put them away in the coat closet.

18 was decked out in an entire outfit of gifts, garments that looked like they belonged to royalty, not an ex-murderer. This is what 18 thought of herself, however, Krillan kept telling her just how much she deserved them. Her elegant dress flowed down to her ankles, yet it allowed room to dance. The glittery shoes that adorned her feet threw flecks of light every which way. Her eyes matched with the crystal-embedded necklace that hung from her neckline. An aromatic cloud suspended around her body. Even with all of these stunning items, though, her body's beauty outshone her shoes, overwhelmed the scent.

They paced together, hand in hand, laughing up a merry time, both drunk with love. Along the way, they earned a few stares; others gave them a look of longing. Birds must have been on the same wave frequency as Krillan and 18 were, because you could hear a chorus of them in the air and in the trees.

Sometime during their promenade, they bumped into a young looking mother who pushed a stroller with a baby girl in it. The infant was wearing a little dress and had a pacifier in her mouth. The mother gave an apology and carried on. 18 looked at the mother and her daughter, sensing a feeling like that of one she had never felt before. Making a mental note of the feeling, hoping to embark on discovering its meaning later, she continued her walk with Krillan.

A little after their rendez-vous with the youthful mother, Krillan and 18 finally reached their destination. 18's eyes twinkled with awe and wonder as she looked at the Château Fleur. The exterior design gave off the impression that it was extremely ancient; however it had only been recently built fifteen years ago. Its weathered stone walls were apt, as were the heavy, dark oak doors that they had to pass in order to enter. The short walk up to the entrance allowed for a little tour of the grounds.

All sorts of trees had been planted on the premises of the Château Fleur to make it look more natural. Fig trees, maple trees, evergreens, and willow trees were a few of the species that 18 and Krillan noticed. Accompanying the trees were a couple gardens full of flowers.

"Ahh! Just breathing the fresh, clean air sort of revitalizes you, don't you agree?" 18 sighed.

"Yeah, it sure does. Well, enough of the sights, we'll get enough of them inside. Shall we proceed, m'lady?" Krillan suggested in a gentlemanly manner.

"With pleasure!" 18 exclaimed.

Without further ado, the two of them entered through the gargantuan portal and into a realm where all danger vaporizes. Happy thoughts are the only thing allowed, sort of like a no-smoking policy, but 18 and Krillan were happy to agree. Upon entering the restaurant, which also served as a casino and a hotel, they were welcomed with a dazzling chandelier that hung high above their heads in the entrance hall.

The only other thing in the room was a stand, which behind it was a man dressed in a fine tailored suit with the company's name embroidered into the fabric above the heart. His demeanor was that of a snooty behavior, and it couldn't be any plainer that he detested being there, for what reason, Krillan and 18 hadn't the faintest.

"…And, you are?" the waiter asked after a moment of silence.

"Oh, um, hi. Yes, I have a reservation under the name Krillan," he stated, getting a little embarrassed.

"Ah yes. Right this way, if you please." the waiter said, turning on heel and leading them down the corridor directly ahead.

As they followed, 18 and Krillan looked at portraits of kings and queens that hung on the walls, which were lighted only by candles. 18 noticed that the candles were white, and that they burned in clear glass containers. Usually, it was believed that that brought about peace to those in the room. This brought a comforting thought to the ex-android.

Going through another pair of oak doors, less big though, 18 and Krillan walked into the dining area. It was a circular room, constructed with gray marble. The floor was so sleek that you could see your own reflection in it. In the middle of the round chamber was an immense fountain that was filled with pure water and surrounded by lulling tulips. Tables were set around the fountain. There must have been a total of twelve, yet only five were occupied.

"Wow. This place is harder to get into than I thought," Krillan thought aloud.

"Hm. Yes, it really is. I barely get more than fifteen people in a night." the waiter commented as he showed them their assigned table. "Would you like any drinks to start the night with?"

"We'd like a bottle of Merlot, please." Krillan asked.

"As you wish." And with a gracious bow, he left the room, demeanor and all.

Two of the couples had already been presented with their meals. One table held what looked like a platter of various seafood, salads on the side. The other had only a couple of steaming soup bowls. The couple with the soup were in their later years, yet they looked remarkably young. Of course, the dress code was present, women in dresses, and men a suit. Everyone was abiding by the code, which added to the feeling of superiority.

The other couples that waited for their meals laughed quietly to themselves as they shared memories or told an especially humorous joke. Some were drinking the promised fine wine of France and Italy.

After only a few minutes of silence between the two, Krillan and 18 accepted the drink when it was brought to them by a different waiter, and they also accepted the menus that he presented.

"What would you like, 18?" Krillan asked while still reading his menu.

"I was thinking a good pork shish-ka-bob sounds nice. It looks good too!" she replied over her own menu.

Krillan murmured in agreement at the thought of it. However, his eyes were settled on a big, juicy steak. It came with a side of cooked vegetables and a choice of potato. Of course, the classic soup or salad was offered as well. Looking at the photo, he decided that he was going to have the steak.

18 closed her menu and put it down on the table. She hesitated before speaking to her husband about what she wanted to talk about. Usually, she was okay with talking about any subject, yet this one was different. This was a subject that could spin their world out of order. But, the feeling toward this subject was too strong to be ignored, and it was probably better for both of them if they discussed it now, rather than later. Clearing her throat, 18 finally spoke.

"Krillan, we need to talk." Her voice came out clear, yet deafeningly silent.

"Sure honey, what is it?" Krillan replied, directing his entire attention to his wife.

"Well, I've given it some thought, and… Oh, I don't know where to start. Well, it's just that… Well, umm… I think I want a child." 18 stammered out.

Choking noises were Krilllan's response. Gasping for air, he regained the ability to speak.

"Oh, well, okay. But, can I ask why?" Krillan asked.

"You remember that mother that we ran into on our way here? It was sort of because of her. Her daughter gave me a feeling I can't quite describe. It just feels like there is something missing in my life, and when I saw that little girl, something just sort of clicked inside my head." 18 explained.

"Oh. Well, only if you want to. I mean, that's no problem with me. It's just that, well…" Krillan trailed off, not fully explaining himself.

"What is it?" 18 inquired.

An undecipherable mumble could be heard from Krillan, but it wasn't good enough for 18, so she asked again, and asked that he speak louder and clearer.

"I'm a virgin." He said, quick to redden in his ashamed face.

"Darling, I don't care if you're a virgin. Sexual experience or not, I love you all the same" 18 reassured him. "Besides, I don't think I'll get pregnant the first time we actually do it."

As she finished, the waiter came to take their order. Krillan quickly told the waiter that he would be having a steak, well done, baked potato, and a bowl of cabbage soup. 18 ordered her pork shish-ka-bob, teriyaki style, and a side dish of crumpets. The waiter, with a more cheerful conduct, bowed and strode into kitchen to make their meal known to the chef.

Krillan took the wine and poured a decent amount of it into their glasses. Setting it back in its ice bucket, they raised their chalices, chinked them together, and drank. Smacking his lips, Krillan set the glass back on the table and thought about what 18 had asked of him.

"If we do have child, what would we name it?" Krillan asked after a while.

"If the baby turns out to be a boy, I would like to name him Dominick, after my brother." 18 said.

Taken aback, Krillan looked at his wife. Her brother was a ruthless man who had committed numerous murders for the sheer pleasure of it. Although 18 was a part of her brother's crimes, she had turned a new life and repented for her misdeeds. Krillan believed her sorrow to be true, and he didn't care what anyone else thought of her, but Dominick was a different story. Dominick did not show remorse for the deaths of the innocent, and therefore, he did not earn the sympathy of Krillan. But, the most astonishing part of this revelation was that she remembered her brother's name. It was thought that she couldn't recall anything of her previous life.

"Honey, I thought you couldn't remember your life, let alone your brother's name." Krillan breathed.

"I can't, but for some reason, I can remember his name, only his name. There is this feeling around it of love, and something else. I'd say a righteousness to it, I guess. I just think that my brother was a good person before the operation." 18 told her bewildered soul mate.

"Alright. That's your choice. But, I get to choose the name if it's a girl, and you can't deny it, no matter what it is, okay?" Krillan bargained.

"Hey, fair is fair, right? What is it?" 18 accepted.

"I'd like her to be named Marron." Krillan breathed.

"Is there any significance to the name, or do you just like it?" 18 solicited.

"Marron was the name of my first girlfriend." Krillan told her, finally getting it out.


	3. Babies and Careers?

So there the happy couple sat, staring deeply into each other's eyes, trying to decipher what the other was thinking. Krillan hoped that 18 wouldn't be furious with him, but he truly wanted to name their daughter after his first girlfriend. Besides, it was fair, seeing that she wanted to name their child after a dead murderer.

18 could stare no longer into her lover's eyes; so instead, she avoided them and looked at the mountainous fountain alongside them. Forest-green lily pads drifted on the surface of the clear, clean water. She glanced at the hot-pink blossoms that had bloomed on some of them, others only held round bulbs.

Finally, taking the courage to respond, 18 said, "Fine. But, what does it matter, right? I mean, we're only discussing a child who we have no intentions of bringing into this world, right? It's just only make believe."

Not expecting this response, Krillan studied the woman of his life that sat there before him, claiming that she didn't want a child, when only moments ago, she could barely get the subject into open air. Her reply was clearly pseudo, and Krillan wouldn't have his wife lying to him about something so important to their future life together.

"No, it's not. You want a child, and I would love to have a child. Don't go running away from this matter, just because I want to name our possible daughter Marron. What happened to the 18 who never left a challenge untried? She's still there, I can see her." Krillan lectured.

"No, really, I don't want a child…" 18 lied again.

"18, please stop this. I don't like to be lied too, so just tell me how you really feel." Krillan tried to pull out the truth.

With a small tear, 18 fought an inner battle. She couldn't decide to let her husband have his way, or to try and argue against it. Making a decision, she spoke.

"All right. I said it myself, fair is fair. If it is a girl, her name is Marron, but if it is a boy, we call him Dominick." 18 said, admitting defeat to herself.

"Deal. Now, let's lighten up the mood, tonight should be a celebration!" Krillan said, trying to spark a little life into his wife. "Here, let's have a little more wine, shall we?"

Following Krillan's pouring of the wine, they both brightened up a bit, getting into the mood that they had before the subject of children came up. They talked of current events, and memories such as their first date, their first kiss. They reminisced about the events leading up to the Cell games, and other nonsense to pass the time away.

After a great deal of waiting, a dinner tray rattled its way across the floor, making only the slightest of noise. Halting at their table, the waiter presented the most splendid food they had ever seen. Heaped on silver platters were tender steaks, roasted shish-ka-bobs, steamed vegetables, and bowls of simmering soup. Mouths drooling with saliva, they anxiously grabbed their utensils and started stuffing their faces full, without uncouthness, however. Krillan chocked more than once while swallowing large mouthfuls of his steak, eating it like it was going to vanish at any moment. The cabbage soup he had ordered was drained within a matter of minutes, rivaling Goku's eating abilities. 18 slowly plucked each piece of teriyaki cooked pork of its skewer and nibbled on it with such feminine quality, it was almost unbecoming of her everyday idiosyncrasy. Not to say that she ate like a barbarian, but she did lack a built-in woman's manner kit.

Her life before marriage was that of a school's bad-ass bitch, to put it crudely and bluntly. When she wasn't living the glamorous life of a killer, she acted like a biker, or something. Jeans, ripped t-shirt, and a stuck-up personality was her appearance twenty-four seven. After marrying Krillan, he trained her in the ways of being sociable. She was allowed to wear the usual garments, Krillan didn't mind those, but she needed to learn a little about being nice. He always referred to it as common courtesy, but she only called it "a bunch of BS." Though, when she employed this "common courtesy," she found that people liked her more, and they were nicer. Scaring them to get what she wanted was effective, but this was a more pleasant way. She liked that feeling when people laughed with her or the feeling when someone helped her carry the groceries. Given time, this became the way she always was. She was always polite whenever at home; however, she didn't always practice proper etiquette. This goes without saying when she was at a restaurant, but it just showed that she didn't know any better, and Krillan always took it upon himself to refine those little things that would help 18 look better in public.

Krillan had finished his meal way before 18 had even started on her crumpets, so he just politely waited as she nibbled away.

Once they were both finished, their plates were taken away to be washed. Krillan and 18 both exchanged pleased looks, acknowledging that their meal had been undeniably delectable.

The time was not yet right for the dance, so Krillan decided that he would make light talk of a, what he knew was going to be, heavy subject.

Clearing his throat with a silent "ahem," Krillan spoke.

"I've given some thought to our previous discussion, and something occurred to me. Well, I don't make that much money as a martial artist, and you don't have a job. That means that we won't have enough money to raise that child that we both want. Now, I could always find a job in town somewhere, but I'm sure nothing I would get could make as much money as you would if you found employment."

18 contemplated what he just said. "What are you trying to say? That, I could make enough money given the right job?"

"Yeah. I mean, you're excellent with money and you're extremely brilliant! You could make one heck of a banker or financial adviser." Krillan encouraged.

"Really, you think I could?" 18 asked, obviously having much self-doubt about herself.

"Yeah! You could help people with their money, and make us money as well. It's a win-win situation, baby!" Krillan said, working the spirit of work into his wife.

"Wow… I never thought about it. I just thought we'd live off the land or something." 18 said.

"The latter. Look, we need money either way. With or without the baby, we still have expenses, and this would get you out of the house, get you more comfortable with people. I'd hate to see you miss out on that experience. Also, this would challenge you mentally, putting your great mind to use." Krillan explained.

Looking at his clock, Krillan saw that it was nearing nine o'clock, which meant that they would soon need to get ready to head to the dance floor which was an outside patio that provided an excellent vista of the moon.

"Hopefully you're ready to be captivated by this century's most magnificent spectacle, because we need to get going." Krillan said as he offered a hand to his wife.


	4. Dancing In The Moonlight

As time rushed away into the night, Krillan and his darling wife, 18, headed towards the dance patio. Assurances that the moon would be seen perfectly from the angle of this specific dance floor, Krillan pulled out a handkerchief and gently tied it around 18's head, making sure that she could not see. Giving him her word that she would not peak, he led her out into the mystifying twilight.

Normally, moons can only radiate as so much as a shadow, but that night's moon glowed with such brightness that most of the shadows were eliminated. Anything and everything that Lunae graced with her light gave off an enigmatic aura. The people enveloped with the beams had an almost ethereal quality around them.

Krillan stood still for a moment, taking in the sight before he let 18 look. She slowly slipped the bandanna off of her head, and looking up, her mouth slightly dropped in awe. Reflecting from her eyes, she resembled a jack-o-lantern, where the light of a candle shines outward.

"Happy Anniversary, 18." Krillan said quietly.

For the second time that night, a tear ran down 18's fair cheek as she replied, "Krillan, this is so wonderful! I never imagined I'd get to see this! Thank you."

Extending his arm out to 18, they both broke into a slow waltz. With this signal, the awaiting orchestra gradually worked up a danceable tune. After playing for a moment, a man with slightly gray hair stood up and placed himself in front of a microphone. His dark suit blended with the ever darkening sky, allowing only his hands and face visible.

Calmly, the man started to sing in a deep voice that rang through the air with clarity only found in Heaven.

Krillan and 18 danced across the marble floor with ease and simplicity, making it look as though they had practiced this step over and over, until it was engrained into their minds and in their feet.

After a couple of minutes of this, the song came to an end, only to be followed quickly by a slow dance melody.

Getting closer together, Krillan looked intensely into his wife's eyes and confessed to her, "You know, I've always wished of a woman who was exactly like you. Alas, I never found her."

"What?" 18 asked, taken somewhat aback.

"Yeah, because, I got you, you see, and that is so much more." Krillan added.

Choked with overwhelming emotions, 18 couldn't find anything to respond with, and allowed the silence between them to take over, admiring the azure sphere above their heads.

Only a few clouds littered the sky, but they resembled spirits of another world, watching the land below them. No birds glided on the current that waved through the air. Bees had taken refuge in their hives for the night, awaiting the next day to reap the nectar from flowers not yet reaped. The dance floor was dimly lit by a few candles that hung from the walls and rested on a few tables. They must have been the bug repellent kind, because no mosquitoes had bitten anyone.

The silence was ever growing as time lengthened. The orchestra kept playing its magical piece of music, never missing a key, the singer never missing a note. Seconds lapsed into minutes, and minutes lapsed into more minutes, and with a final ring, the ensemble ended its song. This time around, they started a song that brought to mind a meadow in bright yellow sunshine.

Quick as the song was, it took about five minutes to complete, all the while, Krillan and 18 danced together with such style, it seemed unrivaled.

With the conclusion of the harmony, 18 and Krillan applauded politely, and then decided to take a breather. Just as they were sitting down, another couple appeared at the doorway, and became transfixed at the sight of the moon.

After remembering what they had come to do, the couple began to dance to a fox-trot classic that the band had played as background music.

Like Krillan, the man was dressed in an expensive tux, probably rented for the night. His shiny black hair was too shiny, due to an overdose of grease. On others, this look would not have been good, but it seemed almost like he was born with the grease in his hair. It was his look, obviously, 18 guessed.

The lady, a petit, red haired woman, wore a mauve dress that clashed horribly with her hair. But, she apparently didn't mind because she had a smile on her face that could take in a tire iron. Her bone structure seemed more apt for an ape, and although she wasn't repulsive, she could have done to put some makeup on.

The two of them flew across the floor, drawing more attention to themselves than necessary. Giggling, laughing, and just being rudely noisy, they probably had a record of annoying people, possibly unintentionally, but all the same, they were trying.

The fox-trot eventually slowed down and came to an abrupt stop with the blast of the trumpet player. Clapping and cheering wildly, the couple shouted for an encore. Pleased to hear such good reviews, the orchestra was happy to oblige with a famous tango.

Taking the opening, Krillan and 18 ran onto the floor, engaging the other in a little duel. Delighted at the challenge, the couple gladly accepted and started first.

The man and woman twisted and flailed, going to the beat, giving it their all. While dancing, the two of them were in a serious concentration, completely opposite as they had been upon entering. With confidence, they danced at the peak of their skill, proving that it does indeed take two to tango.

The orchestra picked up on the fact that there was a contest going on, so they ended the tango quickly and started up another one for Krillan and 18 to dance to.

Taking cue, the little man and his attractive dance partner matched the other couple move for move, and more. For every twist, Krillan and 18 did it a little faster and a little further. For every flail, there was more jumpiness to it.

This tango-tune turned out to be a short one too, so Krillan and 18 ended breathless, having done the best that they could do.

The opposing faction cheered at Krillan and 18's splendid performance, and they returned the courtesy. The both of them were fabulous dancers, and no one could have done any better than those two couple there that night.

Retreating to a table of their own, the other couple left the dance floor, worn out for the night. Taking another breather before having one last slow dance, Krillan and 18 went to their table.

Taking short sips from their wine glasses, Krillan and 18 just sat in silence, listening to the long, mournful lament that the orchestra decided to play for them. 18 was still looking up at the moon, thinking how much she has been blessed with this night, and every night from now on. Krillan was along the same train of thought, although, it was in a more manly way, because, you know, he didn't want to seem like a sissy or anything. cough cough

Finishing their drinks, 18 and Krillan stood up for one last dance, embracing each other tightly, as if this was their final time together, and they needed to enjoy every quarter-second of it. 18 looked down at her handsome husband, and bent down to kiss him passionately. In return, he fell powerless to her action, and allowed the love to surge from her to him.

Breaking their lip-to-lip contact, 18 spoke in a meaningful, soft voice.

"Isn't it funny how time mixes itself up? Sometimes, a minute seems to last a lifetime--"

"And a lifetime seems to last a minute." Krillan finished.

"If this were a dream, I hope to never wake." Krillan confessed to 18.

"Then, the feeling's mutual?" 18 giggled quietly.

"Yeah, it sure is. Let's go home. There just might be one last gift waiting for you there."

Applauding one last time, Krillan and 18 thanked the orchestra for their music, and then left for home, flying slowly in the air. They looked down on the illuminated land and soaked in the sight.

Landing on their front doorstep, Krillan and 18 engaged once more in a kiss. They kept together for a minute or so, and then headed inside.

The two of them ran upstairs together, hand in hand again. Rushing into their room, 18 looked around, hoping to spot her present.

"All right. What is it, Krillan?" 18 asked, unable to take the time to look further.

"Me." Krillan answered, closing the door.


End file.
